Kid at Heart
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Boruto's wished for his dad to act young, and luckily the mysterious water fountain made his wish came true, but heres the thing...NARUTO IS TWELVE YEARS OLD AGAIN. What will Boruto do when he finds out his dad is the same age as him. Will Naruto stay a kid forever? Read to find out, young one
1. Boruto's wish

**HELLOOOOOO~ peeps, this is my first Naruto story, this story takes place during the content after chapter 700 of Naruto, with the new generation and such. This story has been in my head for a while, so im mad excited to start this story off with the first chap. Ok, enough talking, lets do this!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible, that's Kishi-sensei's thang!**_

 **Enjoy, and p.s. I am continuing this story for those wondering, this is NOT a oneshot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Boruto Uzumaki, come back here now!" Naruto shouted. "Just leave me alone, you old bastard!" the young boy yelled as he slammed the office door. The slam was so impactful it almost made the flower vase fall down. Luckily, it didn't smash to the ground since Hinata gave it to Naruto for his birthday two months ago.

"I never seen Boruto so...resentful." Shikamaru awkwardly announced. He realigned the vase that thankfully didn't break. Shikamaru knows that Naruto knows that he couldn't bear to see the sad look on Hinata's face if she hears that the vase broke. Especially since she put her heart and soul into perfectly clay making that vase for him.

Naruto soon replied with a heavy sigh, rubbing his face dramatically. Shikamaru then snickered, "Come on, you used to act just like that when you where his age. As a matter of fact, you were even worse." Shikamaru shook his head slowly, thinking back on all the stupid pranks Naruto did when they were kids.

"I know, Shikamaru. I still can't believe how stupid I was back then. Even now, when I look at the pranks Boruto does, it still makes me wonder why did I do all that dumb stuff back then." Shikamaru didn't say anything and waited for Naruto to continue. Naruto stopped typing on his computer then looked out the office window. "Man being Hokage is stressful. ...Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto now. "Don't you just wish you can rewind the age you wanted to be and just...stay there." Naruto expressed while staring out the window, watching the young children play.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, rubbing his small beard, "All the time, my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, Boruto was continuing stomping immaturely, grumbling mean things about his father and such. He didn't even realized where he was walking to, but soon he ended up stopping at the local Konoha park.

Boruto looked around the lively park confused, "Huh? How in the world did I end up at the park?" he saw all the different villagers walking around. There were lovers sucking faces that made Boruto gag mentally, old people on the bench feeding the hungry birds. There were also some of Boruto's classmates goofing around playing games like Ninja tag, Hide and Seek, and other childish games like that.

Boruto stared at his feet thinking back of his and his father's argument.

 _Flashback_

 _"Boruto why are you giving me such a hard time." his dad said, as he stared sternly at his grumpy, pouting face son. "So what, I can't express myself now. Jeez, next thing I know I can't breathe without being in trouble." Boruto spat._

 _"Son, painting the Hokage faces is not expressing yourself in the best way. Also, teepeeing Shino-sensei's apartment is not a good way of expressing yourself either." Naruto shook his head disappointingly and slowly walked up to Boruto._

 _He was about to pat his head, until Boruto slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me, you'll never understand me, no one does..." Boruto whispered disgruntledly. Naruto tried to reach for Boruto again, but Boruto just dodged him and ran towards the door._

 _"Boruto Uzumaki come back here now!" Naruto shouted. "Just leave me alone, you **OLD BASTARD**!" Boruto said as he slammed the door. Boruto stormed out the building before he would of found himself punching the wall. The last thing he needs is getting into more trouble and hearing his dad boring ass lectures again._

 ** _..._**

"Stupid old geezer, what does he know about being young." Boruto bitterly grumbled. Boruto kicked a small rock that hit the water fountain nearby. He eyes was soon drawn to the crystal clear water that sparkled under the blazing sun.

He got closer and soon his reflection appeared through the water. "I wonder what dad was like at my age..." Boruto asked himself curiously. He then sucked his teeth "Smh, he probably was still a serious tight ass." Boruto soon noticed all the shiny coins beneath the water, he had heard various rumors in class one time that this fountain can grant actual wishes.

Boruto took the abandoned coin that has been in his pocket for awhile, he held the coin tightly in the palm of his hand, and closed his eyes. "I wish my dad could be a kid at heart, be more fun and have time to spend with me." he took a deep breath then tossed the coin in the coral blue water. Boruto waited for something to magically happen, but all that happened was the coin sinking along the other coins.

Boruto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Wish my ass, wishes don't come true." Boruto walked away from the lively park, forgetting that he ever made that stupid wish. What Boruto didn't see behind him was the fountain shining for about 5 seconds, then soon returning back to normal.

* * *

"Man I'm beat." Naruto admitted restlessly. It was now nighttime, around 11:34 p.m., surprisingly the day went by fast. He gotten all of his work papers done for the day, nothing chaotic happened in the village as usual, and he's ready to come home to his beautiful wife, who's probably reading a book sitting on the living room couch. Naruto closed his computer and stared outside the window looking over the village as the lights twinkled, which complimented the Village so beautifully.

So beautifully it made Naruto eyes droopy and slowly close a couple of times, he tried fighting the sleep but the comfortable coolness from his office made it extremely difficult to stay awake. Soon the tired Hokage fell asleep in his own chair, snoring like a baby elephant.

Soon his short blonde hair started to grow longer, his built body started to shrink. His manly features became soft, his height got shorter, and his old orange jumpsuit magically appeared on his body.

"Hinabae, you know that's my soft spot, don't kiss me thereeeeee~." the now twelve year boy said out loud dreamily, still in his adult mind.

 _Looks like Boruto's wish came true..._

* * *

 ** _So that's it for chapter 1, I'm continuing this story, so tell me what you guys think so far. Favorite, Comment, Follow, the usual!_**

 ** _HAVE A NICE DAY~_**

 ** _SHIPPUDEN QUOTE TIME!_**

 ** _"Its not the face that makes someone a monster. Its the choices they make with their life."- Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _-NQ_**


	2. Ramen, Laughter, and a younger dad

_HIII GUYS! I would just like to thank all you guys for the kick-ass support I've been getting on the first chap. Like I feel the love you guys, tanks ya! Well this is the second chapter, its basically Naruto finding out about this and meeting up with Borobae (Boruto in my terms~). Like I said before I will try to post chapters frequently every week, I have to go to a summer program for the next upcoming two weeks so I'll try me best._

 _But enough about my ass, lets get on with the show. Grab your popcorn, if you have any!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The morning sunrise shined through the office window. The cool breeze from last night still remained but was a little bit warmer, caused by the peeking sun. The young boy opened his ocean colored eyes, which squinted from the blinding sunlight from the window.

Naruto yawned tiredly, scratched the back of his head, then stretched his stiff body from his odd sleeping position. "Aww man, that was a good nap." Naruto said to himself. "Good morning, my sweet Hina-" Naruto look all over to see that he was still in his office."Huh? I must of accidentally slept in the office this time. Well, I'll just go home... **WAIT**!" Naruto panicked, he couldn't believe that he just now have noticed. How can this happen, why now...this is a monstrosity.

 _How can he have completely forgot that he had a cup of ramen in the microwave this entire time and he never checked it._

Naruto sat up and rushed out his office, hoping the ramen thief known as Himawari didn't abduct his delicious ramen cup again. As Naruto ran through the hallway he suddenly had an urge to pee, so he quickly went inside the bathroom. After Naruto did his "business" he went over to the sink to wash his hands, he sure does feel weird today. His hair feels like it has a little more weight than usual, he feels a little shorter, and his voices sounds kinda of high. Naruto just shook it off and began to wash all of the soap off of his hands.

"Alright, now let's go eat some ramen for breakfast." Naruto raved. He stared at his reflection for about two seconds then walked off. "Wait a minute..." Naruto whispered to himself. He ran back to the sink and face towards the mirror to get a good look at himself. He felt his long, spiky hair and rubbed it all over. He squeezed hard on his soft, whiskered cheeks. He pulled over to look at his old orange jumpsuit that he hadn't wore since he was thirteen. He stared at himself in disbelief, "N-No way..." he said instantly covering his mouth after hearing his high pitched voice.

Suddenly the knob to the bathroom door opened, it was Shikamaru. "Whew, I really need to take a pi- AHHHHHHHHH" Shikamaru hollered, staring at Naruto. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted back at the astounded Shikamaru. "AHHHHHHHHHH" they both yelled at each other simultaneously.

* * *

"Lord Seventh, you're..." Shikamaru was perplexed. Naruto said nothing but stare at Shikamaru dumbfounded, he felt so awkward in front of him. After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Naruto started to spazz out, spouting a bunch of gibberish. Shikamaru knew Naruto long enough to know that's Naruto's way of saying **"SHIKAMARU HELP!"**

Shikamaru grabbed the now young Hokage's shoulders and sat him down on one of the closed toilets to calm him down. "Hey, just take a deep breath and let's sneak in the office so we can discuss...this." Shikamaru pointed at Naruto to emphasize his current state.

 **...**

"So you have no idea whatsoever why your younger?" Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. All I did was woke up in my office, went to the bathroom to take a piss then...bam I'm twelve years old again." Naruto said, throwing his hands in the air. "Ok...well I think the first thing we should do is-" there was a faint, unexpected knock on the door.

"Lord Seventh, I would like to speak to you." a somewhat familiar voice called out. Naruto was about to shout in panic until Shikamaru covered his mouth. "Um, he's not here right now, can you come back later." Shikamaru said in a calm tone, hiding his nervousness. Naruto calmed down so he moved Shikamaru's hand from his mouth. "Well, I have a important package that I have to deliver to him, may I please come in." the door knob started to jiggle. Naruto looked around for an escape route, he stared at the window, then it hit him. He opened the window quietly, while Shikamaru walked towards the door to let the stranger in.

Naruto jumped from his office window, which was a bad idea, since Naruto fell flat hard on the ground. He spit out the dirt from his mouth and dusted himself off. He was intending to use his flashing jutsu, but that obviously failed. "Looks like most of my jutsus are gone too." Naruto sighed sadly.

He looked up to see some people walking in his direction. Naruto panicked and tried to look for a place to hide. He saw some rose bushes right beside him so he decided to hide there. After about 30 seconds he looked back up, the people were gone, "Oh man, I can't let the people of the leaf see me like this."

Naruto sneaked home, but tried to hide when villagers were around, so it took him longer to get home than he expected.

* * *

Boruto woke up about an hour ago, he was now laying down on his star-patterned baby blue bed, sipping on a cold glass of orange juice. He wondered where dad was right now, he doesn't usually stay in the office all night. Boruto felt a little uneasy for some reason, like something was wrong, but he can't quite put his finger on what's bothering him. He started feeling this way right when he got home yesterday afternoon after he made that ridiculous wish.

Himawari suddenly came into his room and lifted a can of juice, " _Boro~_ can you open this for me, pleaaaassseee?" Himawari shouted to get his attention. Boruto looked over at his little sister, he was babysitting her since mama had to go grocery shopping today, she was preparing a special dinner since dad was working so hard lately.

Boruto stared at his pouting sister then grabbed the canned juice. He pulled open the tab then hand it back to Himawari. "Thanks Boro, hey have you seen daddy?" Himawari asked curiously. Boruto shook his head, then rubbed Himawari's lavender hair, "I don't know Hima, just go drink your juice and eat your ramen, I'm sure dad will be back soon." Boruto smiled which made Himawari return the sweet gesture. She ran towards the living room, and Boruto continued to think in deep thought, watching the colorless clouds pass by through his window.

Naruto was currently standing in the tree house that Boruto had built himself a few years ago. Luckily, the tree had long branches that were long enough for you to jump into someone's room. There were three windows, the first one was Naruto's and Hinata's room, the second one was Boruto's room, the third one was Himawari's.

Thankfully, Hinata would always leave their room window open, so it was a perfect chance for Naruto to sneak in, without the kids noticing. Naruto walked slowly on the branch that led to his bedroom window, he made sure he walked carefully so he wouldn't fall and make a scene. He was almost there. All of a sudden a bird started to peck on Naruto's head, Naruto tried to shoo it away but it kept on hitting his head violently, making Naruto lose his balance.

Boruto heard someone shouting outside, Boruto sat up as he heard a young boy's shout out things like, " _You damn bird get away_!", " _Ow, don't peck my eye, gah_!", " _I'll make chicken out of you if you do leave me alone_!" Boruto sat up from his comfortable position, placing his juice on his dresser.

Boruto's window abruptly shattered with someone falling on Boruto's blue rug. Boruto stood up on his bed, as some of the broken glass spread on his floor. The young boy had his butt in the air, and groaned from the bird and the impact from the glass. Boruto quickly grabbed his shuriken that he hid under his bed and got in his fighting position.

Naruto stood up slowly and rubbed his head, "Why is all of this bad stuff happening today." he complained whiningly. He looked around the room, not noticing the flabbergasted Boruto on his bed staring at his "father" with his mouth hung open. Naruto spotted Boruto, which made the father and son make awkward eye contact. The whole room was so quiet that you could hear a hint of the conversations of the villagers outside behind the gate.

"D-D-Dad, is that you?" Boruto said in a astonished tone. Naruto swallowed hard, then chuckled nervously, "Heh heh, hey Boruto, yeah its me, dad." Naruto murmured. Boruto's stunned face started to scrunched up, then he just burst out laughing like it was no tomorrow. Naruto looked at Boruto with a stern, surprised look.

Boruto laughed so hard, that he clumsily bumped his head on his dress counter. Despite the fact it caused him some head pain, he continued to laugh while rolling back and forth on the floor. Naruto stern look changed to a "really Boruto" look, with his arms crossed, clearly not amused at his son's childish behavior.

After a long moment of laughter from the immature boy, he sat up holding his stomach wiping tears from his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Are you done with your chuckle fest." Naruto said it more of a statement than a question. Boruto sighed while smiling, "Yes, I'm done." Naruto uncrossed his arms, "Good, now Boruto what I wa-" Boruto snickered, his face was turning red face, then he lossed it again by laughing loudly into his bed.

Naruto was fed up by this child, so he walked up to him and punched him on the head. It was probably a little too hard than Naruto intented because Boruto passed out on the floor. Naruto stared at his unconscious son then started to panic for the umpteenth time, "Oh no, I hope I didn't kill my son." he ran to Boruto and shook him to wake up. "Boruto, wake up son, now is not the time to sleep, your mama will cry if she finds you like this." Naruto heard a high-pitched little voice that he knew all to well, "Oh crap, that has to be Himawari." Naruto said. Naruto looked around Boruto's room for a place to hide.

 _ **Bingo.**_

Himawari walked towards Boruto's room, because she heard a clamor coming from his room. She swears she could of heard another voice, and it sounded oddly familiar. She had a cup of ramen in her right hand, sipping a little noodle that was on her chin.

When she came in she saw Boruto passed out on the floor, she looked up to see his window shattered, his whole room was a mess. Completely unfazed, she put her cup of ramen on his dress counter and bent down to Boruto.

She began to slap him repeatedly, shaking him uncontrollably, then hit him on his chest. "Boro, Boro, Boro wake up!" Himawari heard a squeal coming from his lamp, Himawari looked at the orange lamp in confusion. Last time she checked lamps couldn't squeal, also Boruto's lamp is green not orange. Himawari grabbed her cup of ramen then walked to the oddly looking "orange" lamp, which moved a little. She decided to wave her cup of ramen side by side in front of the lamp, letting it smell it's delicious aroma.

The lamp started to fidget from the delicious smell from the ramen, Himawari smiled deviously then slowly slurped the noodles torturing the lamp that, eventually uncovered its disguise. Naruto cried a little while looking at his ramen-stealing daughter, that was his cup of ramen only reserved for him.

Himawari looked at Naruto surprised and sat her cup of ramen down. "Daddy, that you?" Himawari said. Naruto rubbed Himiwari's head and smiled embarrassingly, " Yeah baby girl its me. I know daddy looks weird, but I won't be like this for long, so don't be scared." Naruto assured her.

Himiwari face turned red, then she giggled at her papa. Naruto sweat-dropped while looking at his chuckling daughter. The adorable little girl hold her stomach while snickering almost choking on her noodles. Naruto quietly sulked in a little corner, it's one thing for his son to laugh at him, but his daughter too.

Boruto waked up, staring at the laughing Himiwari, while rubbing his aching head. "Hima, I had the strangest dream. I had a dream that dad was younger and it was..." Boruto looked at the sobbing father in his little emo corner. Boruto soon laughed with his sister at their father, it was just the way he looked that was hilarious to them. Naruto on the other hand was whispering words like "Shame...humiliation...despair..." in a depressing tone of voice.

* * *

Boruto and Himawari sat on the family couch as they stared amusingly at their young father who was pacing around thinking of what he was gonna say to Hinata. Boruto sighed and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulder, "Dad, you need to seriously chill out. Your worrying over nothing." he said nonchalantly. He was surprised he was acting so casual around his dad, like he was his classmate or something.

Boruto knows that he's the reason his father is like this, it looks like that fountain does grain wishes. But Boruto cant tell him that, for one thing his dad will murder him and ground him until he's thirty, if he finds out that he caused this. Plus, Boruto always wanted to see how his dad acted when he was at his age so he'll just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Naruto pushed Boruto off, "Chill out? _**CHILL OUT**_? Boruto your not the one dealing with your mother, so dont tell me to chill." Boruto shook his head smiling. Naruto looked at him irritated, "Now what's so funny?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't took you seriously in that outfit. Um hello, the past called, they want their ugly orange jumpsuit back." Boruto joked, making Himawari giggle. A vein popped in Naruto's head, but he quickly suppressed his anger before he does something he might regret. "Boruto when I change back, your gonna get it." he said with gritted teeth.

Naruto turned towards Himawari now, "And you little missy, who gave you permission to eat my ramen." Naruto scolded his youngest with his hands on his hips. Himawari put her adorable face on and hugged her papa, "I'm sorry daddy, I was just so hungry I couldn't help myself." Boruto was staring at the two, the little scene kind of creeped him out because its weird seeing his 12 year old dad falling for his "innocent" precious daughter fake act.

As Naruto gave Himawari a big kiss **_(which looked creepy as hell in Boruto's case)_** , Himiwari winked at Boruto who was watching this creepy situation unfold. Boruto chuckled at his not so innocent sister, their dad falls for the same tricks every time, it never gets old.

 **...**

Hinata entered the house, hearing the kids playing, and also another child-like voice as well. It sounded very nostalgic though, almost like how...Naruto used to sound. Hinata just brushed it off. "It must be just me missing him so much." Hinata said to herself, smiling at the thought of her husband. She locked the front door, and held on tightly to her bags of groceries. She was planning on making Naruto and the kids a big dinner tonight since Naruto was working hard lately.

As Hinata placed the groceries in the kitchen table, she heard a commotion coming from the living room. "BORUTO GET OFF OF ME!" the nostalgic voice called out again. "SAY UNCLE!" Boruto shouted back. "GAH, HIMAWARI STOP BITING MY LEG!" the young voice cried out. "NOM NOM NOM!" Himawari said. Hinata went over to the living room to see what in the world was going on.

She walked in the living room to see Naruto wrestling with Boruto and Himawari continuing to bite on Naruto's leg, like it was a chicken wing. But that wasn't what had shocked her.

 _Her husband was...a kid._

Naruto soon noticed the astonished Hinata with her hand over her mouth, clearly lost for words. Naruto stared at his wife dumbstruck, " H-H-H-H-H-Hinata, uh, hey, um I-I can explain-" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata passing out on the floor.

"HINATA!"

"MAMA!"

* * *

THAT CLIFFHANGER, OH I'M SUCH A TROLL! Not like Kishi-sensei though...(anyone who read chapter 700+7 of Naruto Gaiden know what im talking about)

But yeah, that's it. See y'all next time! Oh and if you don't know already, what I do is that I post quotes at the end of every chapter of my stories because I'm a quote type of girl. So if you see a quote, don't question it.

 **FLOWER QUOTE TIME!**

 _"Where flowers bloom so does hope." -Lady Bird Johnson_

 _-NQ_


	3. The Crazy Uzumakies!

IM SO SOWWYYY, I should of updated two months ago, but I just needed self empowerment within myself because I was recovering...so yeah please understand. But I didn't forget about you guys, this is going to be a long chapter because I was on writers block for a while then the ideas started flowing again, so basically I wrote 3K worth of silliness and somewhat Uzumaki family time.

So yeah loves, grab what ever snack your about to eat because HERE IS CHAPPPIIEEE 3 of that Kid At Heart by the lovely NinjaQueen33!

 **Enjoy babes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata opened her soft eyes to see a green ceiling roof, she rubbed her wincing eyes so her vision can focus better. She looked around the bedroom, it was boyish but was very well tidied. She soon realized it was Boruto's room. Hinata rubbed her head that started to ache, "B-Boruto?" she said confusingly.

All of a sudden she heard various whispers that came from the living room, it sounded like Boruto was talking to another boy with a nostalgic like voice. Despite her light headache, she focused her hearing on the conversation.

"Boruto this is all your fault." the familiar voice shouted out quietly. Hinata heard someone **(probably Boruto)** sucking their teeth, "Oh, blame it me, I'm not the one who left mom unconscious while spazzing out." Boruto called out before chuckling teasingly. "Besides you know what they say, spazzing out over simple things can lead to your ticket with the Grim Reaper pretty early." Boruto said in a chilling voice, trying to spook the other little boy.

Naruto made a "pissh" sound, waving Boruto off, "Oh please Boruto, you watch too many scary T.V. shows, n-n-no b-b-body actually bel-l-lieves that baloney, r-r-r-right Hima?" Naruto said terrified as he look to his right direction to see that Himawari was not beside him.

Suddenly Himawari got close to his ear and whispered, "BOO!" making her father scream and run towards Boruto's room.

All of a sudden the baby faced Naruto was face to face with his disoriented wife, staring at him with the same wide eyes not too long ago. Hinata looked like she was about to faint again, not until Naruto ran to her by Boruto's bedside. "Hinata! Hinata, it's me Naruto. Please don't faint again." he pleaded quickly. "N-Naruto?" Hinata said quietly. Hinata wiped her weary eyes then reach her hand to feel her husband's chubby whiskered cheek.

Naruto beamed then held his hand with hers, "Yeah Hinata, it's me, thank goodness, I'm so glad your alright." Naruto said, sighing with relief. Hinata sat up from Boruto's bed then faced Naruto, "Enough about me...why are you a kid?" Hinata asked, examining her husband in his child state.

Naruto was wearing his old orange jumpsuit that he wore when he was twelve. Instead of his black sandals, he wore his old blue sandals. His structured, mature facial features were transformed back into plump, soft, smooth features. His blonde hair was longer and more spiky, more fluffy. The only things that didn't change about Naruto was his whiskered cheeks, his ocean colored eyes, and his adult personality.

Hinata was suddenly blushing shyly just like she did when she was younger. Even though Naruto was a kid again he still looked undeniably handsome. "Hinata...Hinata...Hinata!" Naruto said while snapping his fingers in front of Hinata. Hinata snapped back into reality then looked up at the sour-faced Naruto, "H-huh?" Hinata responded muddled.

"You didn't hear a thing I just said, didn't you?" Naruto asked, even though he knew the obvious answer. Hinata smiled then blushed as red as a strawberry, "I'm sorry Naruto, you just look so...cute as a kid." Hinata complimented sweetly as she patted his soft hair.

Naruto pouted pretending like he didn't like it, "Hmp! Just because I'm a kid currently doesn't mean I act like a kid. I'm still the mature, responsible 7th Hokage." Hinata then pulled Naruto into a bear hug, hugging him like she would do Boruto or Himawari after they cried or had a bad day. "I know your probably confused and stressed, but don't worry we'll figure out a way to turn you back." Hinata whispered gently into his ear.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, he whimpered then he promptly balled into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled as she rubbed his back comfortably, even though Naruto's snot got on her shoulder, she loved it when she comforted Naruto. Especially since he never had any family to go to before Boruto and Himawari and she came along.

Meanwhile, Boruto and Himawari was watching this fake tearfest go down, they both knew their dad was fake crying just to get attention. Boruto and Himawari watched their dad with "Really old man?" facial expressions, standing at the peek of Boruto's doorway.

"Hey Hima, you seeing this load of bull?" Boruto whispered to his sister. Himawari nodded, "Yeah his cry is so fake it's pathetic...everyone knows to fake cry you have to have utter emotion, deep passion, and more clearer facial expressions." Himawari voiced all knowingly.

Boruto nodded, "Yeah...wait what?" Boruto replied, as he just realized what Himawari just said.

Naruto soon stopped crying like a baby, then blew his nose into Boruto's favorite gray sweater. "HEY! That's my favorite sweater, now I gotta wash it again. Thanks old fart!" Boruto spat bitterly. Naruto's weeping face quickly changed into a irritated one. "How dare you! Your father is going through a crisis and you here treating it like its a joke." Naruto said in a fake hurt tone.

Boruto rolled his eyes at his facade, then he looked over to his mother, "Hey mom, did dad actually dressed like...that when you guys were kids." Boruto bluntly asked, gaining an eye fill from his father. Hinata looked up at Boruto then smiled, "Well yes, Boruto, your father wore this exact outfit when he was little, he certainly did...stand out since he was the only one that wore orange." Hinata said nervously, trying to sugar coat.

"Stood out, how?" Boruto asked, smirking deviously as he stared directly at his fathers daggering eyes. Naruto then turned to Hinata with his arms crossed, "Yeah Hina, how exactly?" Naruto insisted raising one of his eyebrows at Hinata.

Hinata gulped then looked down to avoid her husband's intense stare and her son's curious glare. "W-W-W-Well I j-just meant that your father wasn't the most popular guy, because everyone used to...well call him the 'Orange Clown'…..." Hinata whispered the last part.

Naruto was sulking once again on Boruto's bed whispering words of desperation. Boruto once again laughed until his face literally became red like a Scarlet rose. Even though Hinata was failing horribly trying not to laugh she sternly scolded Boruto for laughing at his father.

Himawari was just standing, silently eating toast enjoying this very moment. Naruto then suddenly growled like a lion, then charged at the out of breathe Boruto, roughing up his blonde wool. Naruto knows how important Boruto's hair is to him, he literally takes up 45 minutes every morning just to fix it to its unique perfection.

"Haha! How do you like that...uh Boruto?" Boruto had flaming fire in his eyes, he got up slowly then walked up to his father, he suddenly had a murder-like aura around him. Boruto was charging at him like a matador bull after seeing some red. Naruto was now running all around the house with an fuming Boruto not too far behind.

As Himawari and Hinata heard Naruto's child-like screams they laughed breathlessly. Hinata shook her head at her crazy family, even though they were a little bit wild, she wouldn't trade any of them for anyone else.

* * *

Later on, Hinata was in the kitchen making her special beef udon soup, she wanted to make a big dinner since Naruto was working so hard for the village. Boruto was by her side molding the rice balls into triangular shapes, also wrapping the finished ones with seaweed. "Mmm! Mama this dinner is gonna be delicious, I'm just drooling smelling that udon soup." Boruto said smiling at his mother. Hinata just replied with a sweet smile then rubbed Boruto's blonde locks playfully.

Meanwhile, Himawari and the young Naruto were playing "Go Fish", sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto stared at his cards intensely as Himawari had a smug smirk on her face as she looked over her cards. Naruto was nervous because he has too many cards and none of them were books, he gulped but decided to risk it by placing a card with a nine.

Himawari shook her head in pity, "Oh poor daddy you..." Naruto was in panic "No Himawari! No don't do this!" he pleaded. Himawari stood up then dramatically placed down her 4 book cards **(The person with the most book wins the game)** on the table. " NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as the cards slammed on the table.

Naruto placed a hand on his heart then fell down as Himawari walked off like a badass, leaving her father to sink into utter defeat. Boruto yelled from the kitchen, "Yo! Dinners ready!" he shouted as he grabbed the tray full of rice balls. Hinata grabbed 4 bowls then poured the udon soup into each one, she placed a good amount of beef into the soup. Then for the magic touch, she sprinkled the green onions to give the soup's flavor.

Himawari came in the kitchen to grab her bowl, she thanked her mother then walked back to the dining table. Boruto placed the tray in the middle of the table, he turned his attention to his father who was cleaning off the table with a defeated pouty look on his face. Boruto slightly smiled at his dad, even though he stills has a adult mind, it's really cool to see him act child like and not uptight once in a while.

Naruto felt someone staring at him as he stacked the cards into a box, he looked up to see Boruto smiling at him. Naruto made a weird face because he had rarely seen Boruto smile. Ever since he was around 10, he had a snarl like expression everywhere he went. Even at ceremonies when everyone is smiling, he still was snarling with a I-don't-give-a-flying-shit attitude.

Naruto greatly appreciated it that his son was genuinely smiling for the first time in years, but it just felt so weird. "Boruto, son, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked teasingly, as he fixed the cushioned wooden chairs.

Boruto realized that his father noticed him staring, he felt too embarrassed so he quickly put on his snarling face again then replied "Hmp! Why would I ever stare at you, I-I'm just making sure you weren't making an ass out of yourself, like you always do." Boruto said, putting up a front.

Naruto gave him a suspicious smiley look then replied with "Suuuuurrreee Boruto Suuuurrrreee." then walked in the kitchen with a smirk. Boruto continued preparing the table irritated and embarrassed.

Naruto walked in the kitchen as Hinata was putting the finishing touches on her udon soup. Hinata turned around, "Oh! Naruto here's your bowl." Naruto drooled as he received the steaming hot beef flavored udon soup. It wasn't better than his precious ramen, but it was up there in his food book. But the icing on the cake was when Hinata gave him a sweet smooch on his cheek, Naruto cheeks turned 5 shades of red then walked proudly back to the dining room.

He really can't wait to turn back to a adult, because it sucks when a man has sexual needs but can't do anything about it because you're a goddamn child.

Boruto and Hinata grabbed their bowls then all sat at the dinner table with Himawari and Naruto. The dinner table was a large square table with 4 cushioney chairs, Naruto and Hinata sat across from each other, and the kids sat at the sides.

The Uzumaki family gave there thanks, then everyone except for Hinata chowed down into their soups. Hinata was eating her soup gracefully while everyone else was making a mess with their delicious soup.

Hinata soon decided to make conversation, "Naruto, what do you do at the office this morning?" she asked simply. Naruto cleared his throat from the stuffed food then scratched his head. "Well I woke up in my child body but I didn't noticed until I went to a restroom. Then Shika-…...OH NO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted grabbing everyone's attention. Naruto had forgot all about Shikamaru, he also wonders who was that person at the door this morning.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Dammit..." Naruto whispered. "Naruto?" Naruto snapped his head at the owner of the angelic voice. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked with a concerned expression. Naruto looked around Himawari and Boruto was looking at him curiously.

Naruto brushed off his concerns, then smiled goofy at his family, "Oh yeah! I'm just fine, don't you guys worry about me! C'mon guys don't look gloomy, the great Uzumaki family do not sulk!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto grabbed a noodle then placed it on his upper lip area, making his kids laugh and his wife chuckle. Soon the kids did the same, then everyone looked at Hinata when she blushed shaking her head embarrassingly. "Oh I'm fine, you guys ca-" "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Himawari, Boruto, and Naruto chanted as they looked at Hinata.

Finally Hinata gave in, so she gently grabbed a noodle, then placed it on her upper lip area. When Hinata was finished she looked up, "D-Did I do it right?" she asked shyly. Boruto, Himawari, and Naruto just burst into uncontrollable laughter. Boruto grabbed a small mirror then brought it up to his mama's face, Hinata looked at herself then immediately burst into soft chuckles.

At that moment was just laughter, positivity, and family love. These were the moments each member of the Uzumaki family cherished, moments dear to their heart. Moments that are the reason they continue to live for so that they can have more of these precious moments. These were the moments that defined who they were as a family.

 _Certainly the Uzumaki Family was a charming family, indeed._

* * *

Boruto and Himawari were in their rooms while Naruto was helping Hinata clean up the kitchen. Naruto stacked the messy bowls then took them in the kitchen for Hinata to wash out. Both of them were silent, the only audible sound was the clinging of dishes and hot water running.

Hinata over at Naruto at the counter of her eye, he was oddly quiet and in deep thought. Before Naruto left the kitchen Hinata called out his name, making Naruto stopped in his tracks. His body tensed at the call of his name, but he replied with a soft "Yes?"

"Are you sure your alright?" Hinata asked again, concern dripping from her voice. Naruto was silent for a few seconds, but to Hinata it felt like minutes. Naruto finally turned around to Hinata with a soft smile on his face, "Gee Hina, you can really see through people's real emotions, huh." Naruto said.

He walked up to his wife, he wanted to hug and kiss her, but in his current state it will feel ultra weird. So he decided to replace it by patting and rubbing Hinata's short lavender silky hair lovingly. "Hey. I'll be alright...I've been through worse and I overcame those situations, so I'll eventually overcome this too, right?" Naruto professed confidently. Hinata nodded slowly then hugged Naruto tightly, Naruto sighed then returned the gesture. Soon Naruto started to feel a little bit better then smiled as he felt Hinata's love radiate through her power hugs.

 _He truly does loves this beautiful woman._

Boruto was getting ready for bed by changing into his pjs. Today was a crazy day for Boruto, that stupid wish actually came true for him, he can't believe that sparkly fountain can actually grant wishes. It was amusing at the least to see his dad in his child state, even though he feels kinda bad that his father is concerned about his work. Boruto just wanted to get a taste of what his dad was like as a kid, so Boruto decided to go back to the fountain tomorrow and find that special coin he threw in the special water so he can change his dad back.

Boruto nodded to himself at his plan for tomorrow then turned around to see his father standing upside down shouting "Boo!" in the young boy's face. Boruto was suddenly an Olympian high jumper, because he jumped so far that he fell against his pastel yellow painted wall roughly.

Boruto rubbed his now aching head irritably as he heard the annoying chuckles of his father. Naruto jumped down still chuckling at Boruto's scared reaction. "HAHAHA you should of seen your face, you were like AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto intimidated speaking in a girly tone of voice. Naruto was interrupted by a stuffed blue teddy bear being thrown at his face.

Boruto huffed and puffed in anger, his face was crimson and his cheeks were puffed out. "What do you want!" Boruto shouted, clearly annoyed. Naruto ignored his question by raising the teddy bear in his face, "You still keep Mr. Otto, I thought you threw him away?" Naruto asked surprised.

For Boruto's 7th birthday, Naruto gave him a blue teddy bear as a present. Ever since then, Boruto called him _"Mr. Otto"_ , he was a blue stitched stuffed animal with a red bow wrapped around its neck.

Boruto blushed madly then snatched Mr. Otto from his grasp, then stuffed him under his right armpit. "It's not like I wanted to keep him, I-I just didn't know where to put him, n-nothing more." Boruto said, obviously lying.

Naruto was watching his obvious front with his arms crossed, smiling from ear to ear, with an nice edition of raised eyebrows. "Boruto there's a donation room at the academy, room 23 where Mrs.-" "I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HIM AWAY OK!" Boruto admitted blushing even more.

Naruto touched his heart then sniffed as if he was just crying, "I never knew my son had a soft side." Naruto stated mockingly. Boruto had enough of this bullshit then pushed his father's back to get him out of his room. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry, I really didn't came here to tease you." Naruto pleaded stopping Boruto from slamming his door.

Boruto still had his hand of his door but gestured for his father to continue, "Well go on, im waiting." Boruto impatiently said. Naruto looked down at his feet and twiddled his fingers like Hinata would do when she's nervous, "Do you have any pajamies..." Naruto whispered extremely low. Boruto didn't hear what just he said so he placed his hand on his ear, "What'd you say?" Boruto said.

Naruto sighed, "I said do you have...any pajamies?" Naruto spoke a little louder but still spoke that last part inaudibly. "URH JUST SPEAK UP OLD MAN" Boruto shouted. " I-SAID-DO-YOU-HAVE-ANY-PAJAMIES!" Naruto shouted back fast, quickly looking down. Boruto just stared at him with a "really?" look, contemplating that this is his father. "Are you serious?" Boruto simply said.

Naruto nodded repeatedly with a pouty lip, Boruto looked at him for about three more seconds then sighed deeply. He then opened his door back up for his dad to enter back in. "I swear you can be such a dork sometimes, you know that?" Boruto said while walking to his drawer.

"Thanks, Boro!" Naruto said appreciative. Boruto hummed in response as he muddled through his nightwear. "Oh and Boruto?" Naruto said sweetly. Boruto stopped abruptly then slowly turned to his father with a fake smile, while his right eyebrow was twitching.

"…...Yes?..." Boruto said through his gritted teeth. Naruto waited for about 5 seconds to answer, "Well I was wondering if you had ramen printed pajamies that is scented so I can smell the ramen at ni-"

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Boruto exploded.

Meanwhile, around 11:30 at night, Shikamaru was in the Hokage's office sitting in a wooden chair, he was sitting face down with his face in his hands. "Oh man what are we going to do?" Shikamaru whispered to himself.

* * *

AND BA BAM! LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFYY YET AGAIN! Chapter 4 is gonna be when the plot gets serious, so grab your popcorn y'all, because this is only the beginning!

I hope you guys have a wonderful Friday or whatever day your reading this!

Thank you guys for waiting so long for chapter 3, I'll try my best to post somewhat daily, hopefully school wont ruin that for you guys!

See y'all beautiful peeps next time, EMPOWERING QUOTE TIME!

 _ **"Self-confidence is the best outfit, rock it and own it"- Unknown**_

-NQ


	4. A pink-colored Sarada

**Guys I am so sorry I abandoned this story for many months. I can explain, don't kill meh.**

 **Ok, so basically I didn't update since August, and that was right before school started for me. I was gonna write before school, but I had a small touch of writers block and next thing that happened, Junior year happened for NinjaQueen.**

 **A lot of stuff happened to me school and relationship wise, and my life kinda was so busy that I didn't have time to do this.**

 **Please accept my apoligzes my pecious readers, I promise you this year, 2016, I will post so much more frequently. I am not lying, I have a lot of ideas to explore with this story and tons of free time so KAH is BACK IN ACTION.**

 **Here is the 4th chapter and enjoy you awesome people.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Shikamaru raised his head from his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is beyond a drag. How the hell is Naruto gonna deal with this in his current state."

 _ **Flashback of yesterday morning. 10:40 A.M**_

"Well I have an important package that I have to deliver to him, may I please come in?" the door knob started to jiggle. The Seventh Hokage quickly looked for an escape route, he looked at the window and made a run for it. Shikamaru walked towards the locked door to unlock, but before that, he turned around to see Naruto climb out the window, the Shikamaru realized...

"Lord Seventh, you don't have your-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto shouted as he immediately fell downward after jumping. "…... current jutsus..." Shikamaru, sighed quietly. That was Konoha's leader, the most respectable figure of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto Uzumaki. Can't hate him, but can't exactly love too much either.

Shikamaru opened the door to reveal a young boy who looked like he was in his late teens. He had icy blue, spiky hair that was pulled back. He's eyes were greener as the spring grass. He had a friendly smile planted on his face, and had a small red box tucked under his left armpit.

Shikamaru was startled a tad bit of how close the boy was close to the door, making the two face each other by an inch. So Shikamaru backed up a couple spaces, "Uhhh...Hello." Shikamaru greeted awkwardly.

The smiley boy smiled even wider **(if that was even possible)** and plunged his hand out for Shikamaru to shake, "Pleasures mine, my name is Akumu Tsukino, from the Tsukino clan, my honor to you Mister Nara." Akumu greeted politely.

Shikamaru hesitated for moment, but soon shook his surprisingly cold hand, " Nice to met ya...um please come in." Shikamaru invited. As Akumu walked in looked around the massive office in awe, Shikamaru stared at the kid with furrowed eyebrows.

He was in deep thought of his last name, _Tsukino_.

The thought of the Tsukino clan was very familiar to him, but he can't quite put his finger on what made them so nostalgic. He remembers being on a mission a while back and it was something dealing with the Tsukino clan, but what exactly...

"Mister Nara?" Akumu said, snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts. Shikamaru shook his head, then closed the door, "I apologize, it's been a weird morning for me. Anyway let's discuss this package." Shikamaru continued.

"Is the Seventh Hokage not present this morning?" Akumu asked, while looking around to see if anyone else was around.

"Well, he's not exactly feeling too good right now, so he took the day off." Shikamaru lied. "Oh, I hope he gets better." the boy said concerned. Shikamaru nodded as to say thanks. "Well if that's the case, sense you're here, would you mind opening this package, its really important?" Akumu requested.

Shikamaru felt a little weird, but this boy couldn't leave until he opened the package, and he needed to figure out how to deal with Naruto's situation alone. So just to get this boy out of his hair, Shikamaru slowly opened the package, then a suddenly poof of pink smoke burst into his face.

Shikamaru couldn't see anything, making him step back a couple of steps. Panic roamed throughout Shikamaru's body. He knew he didn't feel too fond of this kid, he should have been more alert and careful.

What was he thinking?

Before Shikamaru vision started to blur up back to normal, he felt a cold presence behind him. "Thanks for your help old man." the boy's tone of voice has changed to sly, and sinister.

Shikamaru felt a sting of pain coming from the side of his back making him moan in pain. Blurred vision of pink smoke soon developing into darkness, the last thing Shikamaru saw was the devious smirk of the blue-haired boy.

"Have a nice nap, Mister Nara..." Akumu whispered sweetly. That was all Shikamaru heard before all consciousness was lost.

* * *

 **Present time: 9:38 A.M.**

Boruto woke up on his bed, allowing his sore, stiff eyes to shift right and left of his room. He used all of his energy to sit up, yawning from the crazy day he had yesterday. It was a tranquil Sunday morning, the birds were chirping, the blaring sunshine shined upon the boy's hair, enhancing his blonde features.

He stretched his muscles and walked out of his bed, he went into the family bathroom and freshen himself up. After he brushed his teeth, he took a long shower seeking personal relaxation.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his lower abdomen. He walked out without disturbing anyone, which meant that his whole family was asleep.

Boruto was always an early bird, he doesn't really understand why his family decides to sleep in until the early afternoon. He closed his door with his free hand and saw before him, a girl his age that he knew all too well.

It was Sarada staring at him in shock as she was climbing threw hi window. The silence between the young teenagers was a mix of embarrassment and innocent sexual awkwardness.

Boruto decided to have a little fun with this, "Damn Sarada I know you think I'm sexy but you don't have to climb through my window to get some of this ac-"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Sarada warned pointing a kunai towards him, trying to stare at anything but Boruto. Boruto grinned at her embarrassed state, "So...if you're not here for that, then what the hell do you want, I kinda got some business to take care of." Boruto told her.

Sarada sighed, "Konohamaru-sensei wanted me to remind you that we're doing some intense training today, to prepare for our next mission." she explained as she jumped from the window.

Boruto suddenly remembered Konohamaru-sensei saying something about training a few days ago but he wasn't really paying attention.

Boruto groaned causing Sarada to raise an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" she asked. Boruto scratched his head with his free arm "Yeah about that...I really have to do something important today so would you be a doll and give Sensei a raincheck for me?" Boruto pleaded.

Sarada furrowed her eyebrows in irritation, she then move closer to Boruto forgetting about his lack of clothing. "Look blondie, you're not gonna slow this team down. If you haven't notice, we failed 2 missions back to back, and you have been slacking in your fair share of teamwork. Now with this errand of yours you find oh so important, you better explain within 10 seconds what it is, unless..."

Sarada cracked her knuckles, "You're gonna need a new room."

Boruto turned blue from her vicious warning. Sarada death glared him, "One..."

Boruto couldn't tell Sarada, "Two..."

But if he doesn't he's dead meat, "Three..."

"Sarada I really can't..." "Four..."

"Its hard to explain, it's a really long story." "Five..."

"Please can we talk about this later." "Six..."

"You really shouldn't be here." "Seven..."

"Sarada, no!" Sarada was a few inches away from him, "Eight."

"SARADA!" Sarada lifted her fist, "Nine."

"BORUTO, WHAT'S ALL THIS RACKET!" Naruto's young voice call out. "TEN! SHANNAR-"

Since Boruto was right behind his door, due to Naruto rapidly opening it, made the terrified boy fall onto Sarada who fell on the wooden floor.

"Boruto wha-…..." Naruto observed Boruto's room to see Boruto, with only a towel on, onto of Sarada. The two young teens were at a loss of words for the current position they both were in.

In reality, since Boruto was pushed by the door, he fall on top of Sarada and grabbed her arms so he wouldn't accidentally, touch any other place that was...inappropriate.

But through Naruto's eyes and he's current child-like mind, Boruto looked like he forcefully had Sarada pinned down, to do what twelve year olds are **WAY** too young to be doing.

Boruto turned around to see his flabbergasted father, interpreting their accidental position in a parental way. Meanwhile Sarada was analyzing the a boy, that looks painfully like the Seventh, while trying to keep her heart and face in control, but was failing horribly.

The two kids immediately got off each other and sat up waiting for Naruto to say anything from what he just saw. Boruto put his free hand up as an attempt to calm his father down, "Look dad, I know what you saw was very misleading...but I could explain." Boruto pleaded.

"LIVING ROOM NOW!" Naruto exploded.

Sarada felt that her mind was going insane, "Lord Seventh is this kid, but how...AND WHY IS HE SO CUTE!"she thought to herself. Too much of her over-thinking and flush-stration **(See what I did there)** made her energy go down causing her to fall back on the floor from her dizzy, nauseous state.

Boruto and Naruto immediately turned their attention to the physical (and emotionally) distressed girl, that was on the floor. Boruto sighed, "This is gonna take a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

 **About an hour later. 10:58 A.M.**

Sarada squinted her eyes for them to open, she suddenly felt sharp pain coming from her head. Was she waking up from a dream, the last thing she remembered was Boruto on top of her and seeing a kid come in screaming and she couldn't remember anything after that.

"WHEN YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO BE DOING BOY GIRL THINGS, REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, I DON'T WANT TO BE A YOUNG GRAMPA Y'KNOW." the young voice scolded.

"I told you the millionth time I fell on top of Sarada on accident and I don't think dirty thoughts of...boy girl stuff." Boruto shot back.

"DON'T INTERRUPT THE SEX TALK, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO EXPLAIN IT THIS EARLY!" the young voice shouted. Sarada blinked awkwardly watching this go down, "Ummm..." Sarada started getting the two boys attention.

"Oh Sarada are you okay? I thought you were dead. Thank God, because if you were, Sasuke would have had my head and I don't think..." Sarada stopped listening to the boy's fumbling and observed his distinct, quite handsome facial features.

His golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and unique three whisker features was no doubt, the Seventh Hokage. Sarada was no fool, she greatly admired the Seventh so she had knew immediately by taking a closer look that this was not a cousin or long lost brother of Boruto's.

 _But why was Lord Seventh a kid?_

Was he testing out something? Was he in disguise for something? Sarada had saw a jutsu that could transform you into your younger self in her ninja textbook when she was at the Academy.

Besides from admiring the Hokage, she also had a...small, tiney, tiny, secret crush on the Hokage. Just like ChouChou and her crush on Sarada's papa, Sasuke Uchiha, it seemed like the all of the pre-teen girls of Konoha had at least one crush on the an older man of their village.

It was a weird and a slightly disturbing trend, but the youthful little girls couldn't help themselves with their newfound romantic feelings.

So knowing that this was the Hokage, she blushed and forwarded her eyes towards the pillows of the couch she was laying down on.

"H-H-Hello Lord Seventh." Sarada greeted.

Naruto was confused of how she knew who he was at his current state, but then smiled at the intelligent girl by rubbing her hair affectionately, making the flustered girl pale skin match her outfit color.

"Looks like Sarada figured it out the second she saw me, her intelligence never fails to impress me." Naruto complimented.

Lord Seventh's bright smile, and soft eyes made the girl wonder if this was a dream, by her pinching herself from this ideal moment that was actually happening.

A intentional clearing of the throat made Naruto and Sarada turn around to see Boruto hold up his report card that was on the refrigerator on the next room. "Um approximately 3.67 ninja GPA, I'm clearly the smarter than Sarada." Boruto said proudly.

"And I have a 4.0 ninja GPA so you're point is invalid." Sarada clapped back.

Meanwhile, Naruto was drinking some cold tea, watching all of this go down.

Boruto tried to come back with something clever to shoot back, but sadly Sarada was right and his pride had already been tattered down. Boruto hmped, "Whatever."

Boruto then turned his attention to Sarada, "Anyway Sarada we need to talk. Ninja to Ninja..." Sarada furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but went along with it, "Okkkaaayyy..."

Boruto nodded his head as Sarada sat up, "Dad me and Sarada are going out to the village, to go train with Konohamaru-sensei, so we'll see you later." Boruto explained as he opened the door.

Naruto put down his cold tea, and forwarded his hands towards them, "WAIT!"

Sarada and Boruto were just out the door, but snapped their heads towards his direction. Sarada had a curious facial expression while Boruto had an irritated one. "What!?"

"Sarada, when a man and a woman fall deeply in love with each other, they express it through physically-"

Boruto instantly made the door go **SLAM!**

* * *

 **11:30 A.M.**

After a few minutes of walking through the through the city, Boruto stopped at a secluded place turning to Sarada who was getting irritated at Boruto's stalling.

"C'mon Boruto we're finally alone, now explain why can't you train with me and Mitsuki?" Boruto took a deep breath and stared right at Sarada's dark eyes.

"…...A few days ago, me and my old man got into an argument. So me being frustrated I stormed off to the park so that I can handle my cool. So I come across a water fountain, and to make a long story short I wished upon a fountain and my dad was turned into a kid. I just wanted to see how he was like as a kid, sense he's so uptight and mature as an adult. But as you can tell from what you saw earlier, I need to turn him back ASAP before I lose my mind." he sighed from that long explanation.

When he stared at Sarada, it seems like she wasn't even listening because she had heart eyes and was dreaming about the Hokage at his current state. "Ah, even as a child Lord Seventh looks so dreamy..."

Sarada didn't realized she said that out until she saw Boruto give her a disgusted facial expression. "Seriously what are with you girls and liking older men. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but my dad's taken plus he won't be our age much longer so you can cut it out with the hopeless fantasy."

Sarada crossed her arms and quickly changed her dreamy face into a serious one, "Discarding that...what's your plan?" she asked.

Boruto rubbed his chin, "Well the coin I threw in there was a special gold coin I received on my birthday a few years ago. I'm not for sure if it will work, but if I can find that coin and re-wish for my dad to be back to normal, then most likely he'll change back."

Sarada nodded, "Okay that sound like a good plan. If that's the case then'll I'll help you out." she declared. Boruto lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "Whaaaa really? But why?" he asked."

Sarada put her hands on her hips, "We'll our Hokage can't be a kid, you already know the villagers will freak out. He has to think like an adult and run the village as an adult." Sarada said.

Boruto squinted his eyes at her bullshit, "Oh please, don't pull that responsibility crap on me. If you had a choice you would hands down keep my dad as a kid so that you could 'possibly' go on a unicorn fairy tale wonderland with him." he called out.

Sarada cheeks turned red for the umpteenth time today, "That's not..." Sarada sighed in defeat, "You know me so well..." she admitted.

Boruto had his arms crossed and his eyes closed shaking his head, "Known you since kindergarden."

Sarada then became serious, "Despite my weird desires, it's really important that we get Lord Seventh back to normal, for the sake of the village." she said.

Boruto grinned at her, "Knew I can count on you Uchiha."

Sarada rolled her eyes and walked past Boruto towards the direction of the park, "Whatever Uzumaki."

* * *

 **12:06 P.M**

Naruto walked through the lengthy halls of the Hokage residence. Naruto decided to check up on Shikamaru since he had to escape from the eager messager knocking on the door.

As Naruto walked up to the door of his main office, he took a deep breath and opened the door to seeing that his whole office was trashed.

Naruto's face went from smiley to shocked within a second. What happened in here while he was gone?

He soon noticed Shikamaru with his head down in his hands, sitting down on a wooden chair. Naruto walked up to him and, shook him until he stirred his eyes to see a young concerned Naruto stare at him.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Naruto asked with a serious tone. Shikamaru moaned from the pain that was coursing through his body, but shook his head, "Yeah I'll make it, but enough about me...Lord Seventh I need you to call in the ANBU..."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do we need the ANBU? What the hell is going on Shikamaru?" Shikamaru took a deep breath and stared into his worried eyes.

"A boy from the Tsukino clan attacked me and took important documents from your office, they're coming back for revenge."

Naruto eyes widened at that name, "They're back!?"

* * *

 **12:45 P.M.**

Sasuke was walking in the woods towards Konoha to deliver Naruto some important news about the Land of Iron, until he stopped thinking about Sarada.

Something within Sasuke bubbled up, having a parental feeling that Sarada is not stable.

"What is this feeling...is my Papa senses are tingling again." Sasuke thought to himself. After a few moments, he walked a bit faster towards Konoha, having a strong, confusing urge to punch a twelve year old boy.

 _Even the infamous Sasuke Uchiha has he's overprotective daddy moments time to time._

* * *

 **Ok so you can see that the plot is getting a little juicy (juicy as in interesting) so tune in for more and I'll will have a new chapter updated around early February.**

 **FOLLOW, FAV, TELL YA FRIENDS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Kiss you through computer screen* Thank you guys for everything!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"A smile is happiness you'll find right under your nose."-Tom Wilson**

 **-NQ**


	5. Trouble arising

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Boruto and Sarada reached the local park. People of all ages roamed around the area. Balloons were high in the sky, the mood of the atmosphere was lively, and the park was quite populated than usual.

"Is there a special event or something?" Boruto asked out of the blue. Sarada shrugged, "I have no clue. But when shouldn't be concerned about that, we have to find that coin." She said in a serious tone.

Boruto nodded and followed his teammate through the crowds towards the big fountain behind the group of trees. Once they reached the fountain, Sarada turned to Boruto catching his attention. "Now, what does this coin look like exactly?" She asked.

Boruto though for a moment, "Well...its was a special type of coin. It's silver, but it was gold in the middle. The gold part had the letter," _ **T**_ ", engraved in it, and the silver part was impressively carved with pretty designs. And that's about all I remember." Boruto explained.

After about five minutes of thorough searching, Sarada pulled back her hands from the glistening water. She turned to Boruto with an confused expression. "I don't see a coin you were talking about, are you sure that was what it looked like?" Sarada asked.

Boruto furrowed his eyebrows, "What? No, it has to be in there. It's a really flashy coin, so you can't miss it. Are you sure your glasses aren't fogged up Sarada?"

Sarada gave him an irritated look, "There's no fog around, stupid. Why would my glasses be fogged up, and I really don't see the coin you're talking about. I searched the whole fountain."

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Kids these days, never using their eyes properly." He spoke like an old man. Boruto took his shoes off and stepped inside of the fountain. "YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME DOOFUS!" Sarada yelled.

Boruto ignored her as he moved his hands throughout the water to see where the hell his coin was. His hands touched the different types of money but couldn't find his special one. After about 8 minutes of intense searching, Boruto stared at Sarada wide eyed, as panic instantly struck him.

"It's gone..."

* * *

"I haven't heard about the Tsukino clan in years. What the hell do they want?" Naruto asked with furrowed eyebrows. Shikamaru shook his aching head, "No clue. But I have to call in the ANBU, before things get worse..."

Naruto shook his head, "No Shikamaru you need to go home and get some rest. If you haven't notice, you don't look too hot. Just let me handle this. I'm sure the vill-"

"Are you crazy! The village can't see you in this state. Just imagine what they'll say if they saw the Hokage as a kid; they'll freak." Shikamaru explained.

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing. Kid or not, I am the Seventh Hokage of Konoha. No one messes with me and this village." Naruto declared.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he couldn't disagree with him because that's what Naruto signed up for. And Shikamaru he knew that, but still...

"I'm going to call for an ANBU meeting myself." Naruto began the walk towards the door. "Get some rest Shikamaru..." Naruto turned his head to smile at him. Shikamaru brought his hands out towards Naruto, "Lord Seventh watch were-"

Naruto suddenly bumped into someone causing him to fall on his butt. Naruto looked up to see a man with raven-colored hair covering one side of his face. His wore a straight faced expression with the exception of an raised eyebrow. His dark cloak ruffled from the clashed impact.

Moments of awkward silence surfaced as Naruto Uzumaki was in the epitome of embarrassment as his best friend looks him dead in the eyes with no spoken response whatsoever. Naruto couldn't take any more of this deafening silence so he decided to speak up.

"Heh heh, what's up Sasuke." The young Naruto greeted nervously. Sasuke stared at him, then sighed with closed eyes.

"Usuratonkachi-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Naruto exploded.

* * *

"Boruto what are we going to do?" Sarada panicked. Sarada was pacing back and forth as Boruto stood in place. "Sarada calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN. Boruto if someone has that coin, the Hokage wont change back. Do you imagine the chaos that will happen if he stays in his young form."

"Jeez Sarada I know, you don't have to bitch about it!" Boruto snapped. Sarada furrowed her eyebrows and stared towards the ground.

Boruto sighed, "Sarada, I sorry. I just really stressed and mentally freaking out right now. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Sarada looked back at Boruto. "It's okay, we just have sit down and think about this." Sarada explained. Boruto nodded and followed her to sit on the park bench. "Boruto...when did you make that wish?" She started.

"Last Friday." He answered simply. "Did you go to the park any other time from Friday?" Sarada asked.

"No. Sarada, anyone in this village can have that coin. Or it can be anywhere in the village. I don't even know where to start." Boruto put his head in his hands from frustration. The two teammates remained silent until Sarada decided to speak the unspoken truth.

"Boruto, you have to tell him." Sarada spoke quietly.

Boruto immediately lifted his head up, and stared at her wide eyed. He knew exactly who the "him" she was referring to, and he did not like it.

"Sarada do you know how heated my dad will get if he finds out I'm the person who caused this on him. He'll murder me...literally." He argued.

"But which one is better; getting in trouble by your dad. Or live with the guilt of being the prime reason the village goes to chaotic hell." Sarada challenged.

Boruto was quiet and thought about that reasonably. The blonde boy eventually sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll tell him. But can you please come with me. Just so that you can take me to your mom, so she can heal me when I get physically impaired." He pleaded.

Sarada chuckled at that and wrapped her arm around Boruto's shoulder. "Yeah cry baby, let's go."

* * *

"Why the hell are you a kid?" Sasuke asked.. Naruto sighed, "It's a long story, just...what are you doing here?"

"I have some information about the Land of Iron, mainly about the Tsukino-"

"THE TSUKINO CLAN!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke crinkled his forehead in irritation from the loud squeaky voice that ringed through his ear canal.

"Continue Sasuke." Shikamaru motioned.

Sasuke sighed, "As I was saying, the Tsukino clan has been infiltrating different villages and assassinated important figures. Villages such as the Hidden Mist, the Hidden Sand, the Hidden Stones, and other small villages that were a threat to them."

"It's unknown what their ultimate plan or reason behind this is, but I do know one thing. But please do not overreact of what I about to tell you." Sasuke continued.

"Well spit it out!" Naruto said anxiously.

"…..The Tsukino clan next move is to...kill the Hokage." Sasuke announced.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Naruto screamed. "No way, there no way I gonna let that happen." Shikamaru said as he sat up.

But Shikamaru soon regretted it as he fell back down to the floor wincing in pain. "Arrrgggg." Shikamaru yelped. Naruto gasped and ran towards Shikamaru's aid.

"Take it easy, you're still hurt." Naruto addressed concerned. Shikamaru groaned, "That damn Tsukino kid really did a number on me."

This made Sasuke eyes widen, "So they already tried to kill Naruto?"

"A Tsukino boy came by yesterday pretending to be a delivery boy. He said that he had a package for the Hokage. But that package was really knockout gas." Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "And now that I think about it, I'm glad that Naruto jumped out of that window. Because if he stayed, he would probably be dead by now." Shikamaru said.

Naruto huffed and wiped his head from the forming sweat on his forehead.

"Anyway, Naruto we need to call in for a AMBU meeting and boot up our security as soon as possible." Sasuke advised. "And then if we can, we'll call in a five Kage meeting if this truly gets out of hand."

"Plus we need to figure out how to change you back into a adult." Shikamaru added. Naruto sighed, "Alright I understand. We'll have an ANBU meeting in approximately 50 minutes."

Naruto lifted right hand up in the air casing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. "Naruto don't do what I think you're doing-"

"ANBU!" Naruto called out as he snapped his fingers twice. After about 2 seconds the head ANBU soldier appeared. He was wearing a bear mask and was positioned in an appropriate stance. He directed his attention towards the Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" The head soldier greeted. "I want you to call in an ANBU meeting, I want all of the ANBU members in the village to be present within fifty minutes. I have an important manner to discuss." Naruto ordered.

"Yes my Lord, I'll get right on it." The soldier saluted. "Wait!" Naruto called out.

"Yes my Lord?"

" What did I tell you about addressing me with my Lord." Naruto gave a stern look.

The ANBU mentally sighed and flushed in embarrassment behind his bear mask.

"Yes...my sexy, strong, totally cool overlord."

* * *

 **Okay I know this chapter is kinda short from usual, but I needed to have a build up chapter before I unload my plot bombs. Anyway fav, follow, show your girl some love and tell ya peeps.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice weekend!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Life is really simple, but we insist of making it complicated." -Confucius**

 **-NQ**


	6. The risky plan

**Enjoy fluffcakes! And sorry for the grammer mistakes from the last chapter, i'll be careful next time. OK ON WITH THE CHAP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were sitting in the meeting room as they watched the ANBU soldiers flood into the area. Most of the ANBU were whispering and staring at the Hokage in his child state, wondering why he was in this form.

After about five more minutes, all of the ANBU soldiers in the village was inside the large meeting room. Each soldier was seated as Naruto was standing before them. Sasuke stood closely behind Naruto while Shikamaru was sitting calmly, since he didn't have the strength to stand up for long.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Hello ANBU. You must be wondering why I called all of you here today. But before we discuss that, you also may be wondering why I look like a twelve year old boy."

The ANBU soldiers whispered and nodded before becoming silent again. "Well to answer that question is that I honestly don't know. A couple of days back I woke up in this little body and the rest is history. But I think I'm getting the hang of being a kid again."

The ANBU soldiers made awkward comments and furrowed their eyebrows towards their leader.

Shikamaru faced palmed and Sasuke sighed.

"AHEM!" Shikamaru cleared his throat to give Naruto the "Cut to the chase." signal. Naruto awkwardly chuckled and fixed up his Hokage hat.

"But enough about me. What I really wanted to tell you all was that we have a new threat towards Konoha." Naruto announced.

The soldiers looked towards one another but remained quiet.

"Our threat is the infamous Tsukino clan. It was rumored that their next plan is to assassinate me and try to control our village along with the ones they already conquered."

The soldiers started protesting and causing a big noise.

Naruto waved his hands up and down, "Settle down it's just a rumor, it may not be true."

"But whether it is true or not, I will not go down that easy. We will take precautions until the Tsukino clan pay the price for their atrocious deeds." Naruto continued.

The ANBU stood up and clapped their hands from his powerful statement. Naruto smiled in triumph; even though he was a kid he still had the Hokage influence.

"I still got it." Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

"Okay we go in, make friendly small talk, make sure he's in a good mood, then lay it on him." Boruto strategized to Sarada. Boruto and Sarada were walking through the Hokage residence halls trying to head to the Seventh's office.

Sarada pinched the bridge of her nose, "No we're gonna go in and tell him how it is. Stalling time would only make it worse."

Boruto felt a sudden tightness in his stomach, "I don't know Sarada, maybe we should tell him-"

Sarada slapped some sense into him, giving Boruto a small red hand mark.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. You are not gonna chicken out of this now, the more you wait the more you'll feel nervous. Let's just go in, get it over with and move on." Sarada denied.

Boruto held his slapped cheek and silently agreed. Sarada and Boruto continued walking until they heard a loud range of claps nearby. Both genin looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Boruto questioned. "There's probably a meeting or something." She answered.

The two pre-teens ease dropped from behind the main meeting doors to hear what was the commotion was about.

"We cannot allow any threat, whether it's a small or large. We must take action against the Tsukino clan as soon as possible." The young Naruto's voice called out.

Boruto gasped loudly before Sarada grabbed his mouth so he wouldn't cause any attention. Sarada kept her hand on his mouth until he calmed down.

When she let go Sarada made a "What?" gesture to Boruto. Boruto grabbed Sarada's hand and ran out the hallway away from the meeting room.

"Boruto slow down, what's your deal." Boruto turned to Sarada with a huge grin and widening eyes of blue.

"I figured out a plan to get my dad to change back without telling him." Boruto whispered. Sarada rolled her eyes, "Boruto I told you to sto-"

"No, no, no, this is a legit plan I have. Ok, so you know how my dad was talking about the Tsukino clan right?"

Sarada nodded slowly.

"Well I just remembered that on that coin was an engraved "T". My dad had went on a Tsukino mission a while back and decided to give it to me a coin he found while he was there."

Sarada shrugged, "Okay but what does this have to do with your plan?"

"Patience my four eyed friend. My plan is that we go to the Tsukino village and ask one of the members if they know a spell to change my dad back. Then if they perform the spell correctly, we can go back home and pretend nothing happened. Everyone's happy!" Boruto exclaimed.

Sarada rubbed her temples, "Woah hold on...what you're telling me is that we travel all the way the Tsukino clan territory. Then ask one of the villagers to turn the Hokage back to an adult with one of their notorious spells."

Boruto nodded like an eager little kid.

Sarada smirked and closed her eyes, "Boruto you truly are...AN IMBICLE!" Sarada punched him on the head casing Boruto to fall back.

Boruto grabbed his head and winced from the pounding pain. He lifted his head to shoot daggers towards Sarada, "What was that for?"

Sarada just ignored him, "First of all the Tsukino clan hates every single outsider besides themselves; if we go out there we'll get killed. Second, even though they're known for magical justus and spells, the spell to turn your dad back is not guaranteed to work. And finally, we don't even have the Tsukino coin, we can't perform the spell if we don't have the main thing."

"Listen Sarada, I've heard that their spells are 95.9% accurate. That's all the percentage I need to be convinced that the spell is gonna work. And when it does my dad will turn back and forget all of this even happened."

Sarada quirked her eyebrows together, "Boruto I don't know..."

"Plwessseee Saraaaaaaaaaa..." Boruto chidishly begged. Sarada just continued staring at him with an indecisive expression.

"I get my dad to kiss your big forehead..." Boruto whispered in her ear. Sarada eyebrows flickered up and slowly turned to Boruto who had sly smirk.

"Urrrrggg I hate you..." Sarada surrendered. Boruto jumped for joy and gave Sarada a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sarada you're the best!"

Boruto started to take off towards the direction of his house, giving Sarada a chance to blush from Boruto's sweet gesture. "I meet you by your bedroom window around 12 A.M. tonight!" Boruto called out before he disappeared within Sarada's vision.

* * *

As all of the ANBU soldiers left, Naruto was drinking a glass of water to quench his dry mouth. "Well that went better than expected." Shikamaru commented.

Naruto huffed as he finished his glass within 3 gulps. "I. Hate. Meetings." Naruto groaned.

"Well that's part of your job...Hokage." Shikamaru said in an irritated tone. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, we need to head out tomorrow morning so that we can go to the Tsukino village and see what they're doing. When need to get there by approximately three days." Sasuke explained.

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, we need to sneak through their territory to see what the hell is going down with those magic-loving freaks."

"I'm coming with you guys too." Shikamaru announced. "No Shikamaru, you need to get some rest. You're in no condition to go on a mission like this." Naruto denied.

"Lord Seventh...even though you and Sasuke can most likely succeed this mission alone. But you need a strategist like me who can plan things out accordingly; plus you'll need additional protection. I couldn't live with the fact of you being killed when I know I have the enough energy to go on this mission...No offense Sasuke."

"Non taken. This loser is on his own anyway."

Naruto jaw dropped, "You're not even gonna try to cover for me. After all I done for YOU, YOU SON OF A-"

Sasuke simply shrugged.

Naruto quickly calmed himself down before he did something he might regret. "Fine Shikamaru, you can join us. But if you are still in bad shape by tomorrow morning, I will not allow you on this field trip."

Shikamaru nodded, "I understand sir...and did you just say field trip. What are you eleven?"

"Well he is-"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto fumed.

* * *

Boruto zipped up his backpack and wiped off the damp sweat on his forehead. Throughout the rest of his day he calculated how many days it would take to get to Tsukino territory. With limited sleep and lunch breaks it would take about three to four days at the latest.

Boruto looked towards his clock which displayed 10:28 p.m. Just a about thirty more minutes and Boruto can leave while everyone was asleep.

He tied his black headband and straightened out his attire. Once he was satisfied, he turned around to meet with blue pupils. "GAHHHH!" Boruto fell back onto the floor, thumping his head.

Naruto was in his blue pajamas with his black monster cap on. His eyebrows was raised at Boruto's attire.

"Why are you still in your outfit from today? It's getting pretty late." Naruto asked. Boruto lifted his head and sat up quickly.

"Oh um I was just practicing my jutus-HYAAAAA, KWAAAAA, CHICAPOOOWWWW" Boruto exclaimed as he punched and kicked the air.

Naruto was mildly disturbed by his son and shook his head. "Well don't stay up too late, and don't hurt yourself. Himawari has to go to school tomorrow so don't make so much noise."

Boruto made a salute gesture, "Eye eye, Hokage."

Naruto blank stared him then shook his head as he left Boruto's room without another word. After Boruto's door was closed, he huffed from relief and readjusted his loose headband.

After about thirty more minutes Boruto checked the whole house; Himawari, and his mom and dad were out like a light.

"Perfect." Boruto whispered.

As he walked back to his room he heard a loud "RASEN-" from his dad. Boruto was suddenly shaking in his sandals and turned blue until he heard the loud snoring of his young father. Boruto calmed himself down and continued walking quietly to his room.

Once he was in, he locked his door so nobody would come in. He grabbed his blue teddy and stuffed him under his covers to make it look like he was asleep.

He grabbed his bookbag and opened his window, the night wind blowing in his face. As his blond hair ruffled from the cool air, Boruto felt the feelings of anticipation, exhilaration, and anxious fear.

Boruto smirked as he jumped out his window, beginning his adventure.

* * *

 **And the adventure begins! Cant wait to write the main plot for this story. Shit is about to go down and I am excited!**

 **Please fav, follow, and spread the word yo'. I hope you guys have an awesome weekend or spring break, whatever the two and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow."-Helen Keller**

 **-NQ**


End file.
